January 6
January 6 is the sixth day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 359 days remaining until the end of the year (360 inleap years). Events *1066 – Harold Godwinson (or Harold II) is crowned King of England. *1118 – Reconquista: Alfonso the Battler conquers Zaragoza. *1205 – Philip of Swabia becomes King of the Romans. *1322 – Stephen Uroš III is crowned King of Serbia. *1355 – Charles I of Bohemia is crowned with the Iron Crown of Lombardy as King of Italy in Milan. *1449 – Constantine XI is crowned Byzantine Emperor at Mystras. *1492 – The Catholic Monarchs Ferdinand and Isabella enter Granada, completing the Reconquista. *1540 – King Henry VIII of England marries Anne of Cleves. *1579 – The Union of Arras is signed. *1661 – English Restoration: The Fifth Monarchists unsuccessfully attempt to seize control of London, England. *1690 – Joseph, son of Emperor Leopold I, becomes King of the Romans. *1721 – The Committee of Inquiry on the South Sea Bubble publishes its findings. *1781 – In the Battle of Jersey, the British defeat the last attempt by France to invade Jersey. *1809 – Combined British, Portuguese and colonial Brazilian forces begin the Invasion of Cayenne during the Napoleonic Wars. *1838 – Alfred Vail demonstrates a telegraph system using dots and dashes (this is the forerunner of Morse code). *1839 – The most damaging storm in 300 years sweeps across Ireland, damaging or destroying more than 20% of the houses inDublin. *1853 – President-elect of the United States Franklin Pierce and his family are involved in a train wreck near Andover, Massachusetts. Pierce's 11-year-old son Benjamin is killed in the crash. *1870 – The inauguration of the Musikverein in Vienna, Austria. *1893 – The Washington National Cathedral is chartered by Congress. The charter is signed by President Benjamin Harrison. *1900 – Second Boer War: Having already sieged the fortress at Ladysmith, Boer forces attack it, but are driven back by British defenders. *1907 – Maria Montessori opens her first school and daycare center for working class children in Rome, Italy. *1912 – New Mexico is admitted to the Union as the 47th U.S. state. *1912 – German geophysicist Alfred Wegener first presents his theory of continental drift. *1921 – Formation of the Iraqi Army. *1929 – King Alexander of the Serbs, Croats and Slovenes suspends his country's constitution (the January 6th Dictatorship). *1929 – Mother Teresa arrives in Calcutta, India, to begin her work among India's poorest and sick people. *1930 – The first diesel-engined automobile trip is completed, from Indianapolis, Indiana, to New York, New York. *1931 – Thomas Edison submits his last patent application. *1941 – United States President Franklin D. Roosevelt delivers his Four Freedoms speech in the State of the Union address. *1946 – The first general election ever in Vietnam is held. *1947 – Pan American Airlines becomes the first commercial airline to schedule aFLIGHT AROUND THE WORLD. *1950 – The United Kingdom recognizes the People's Republic of China. The Republic of China severs diplomatic relations with the UK in response. *1951 – Korean War: An estimated 200–1,300 South Korean communist sympathizers are slaughtered in what becomes the Ganghwa massacre. *1953 – The first Asian Socialist Conference opens in Rangoon, Burma. *1960 – National Airlines Flight 2511 is destroyed in mid-air by a bomb, while en route from New York City to Miami. *1960 – The Associations Law comes into force in Iraq, allowing registration of political parties. *1967 – Vietnam War: United States Marine Corps and ARVN troops launch "Operation Deckhouse Five" in the Mekong River delta. *1974 – In response to the 1973 oil crisis, daylight saving time commences nearly four months early in the United States. *1978 – The Crown of St. Stephen (also known as the Holy Crown of Hungary) is returned to Hungary from the United States, where it was held after World War II. *1992 – President of Georgia Zviad Gamsakhurdia flees the country as a result of the military coup. *1993 – Indian Border Security Force units kill 55 Kashmiri civilians in Sopore, Jammu and Kashmir, in revenge after militants ambushed a BSF patrol. *1994 – Nancy Kerrigan is clubbed on the knee at the U.S. Figure Skating Championships in Detroit. *1995 – A chemical fire in an apartment complex in Manila, Philippines, leads to the discovery of plans for Project Bojinka, a mass-terrorist attack. *2000 – Celia, the last Pyrenean ibex was found dead after a tree had landed on her. *2005 – American Civil Rights Movement: Edgar Ray Killen is arrested as a suspect in the 1964 murders of three civil rights workers. *2005 – A train collision in Graniteville, South Carolina, releases about 60 tons of chlorine gas. *2009 – Israel conducts an assault on the Gaza Strip *2012 – 26 people are killed and 63 wounded when a suicide bomber blows himself up at a police station in Damascus. Births *1367 – Richard II of England (d. 1400) *1412 – Joan of Arc, French martyr and saint (d. 1431) *1486 – Martin Agricola, German composer and theorist (d. 1556) *1488 – Helius Eobanus Hessus, German poet (d. 1540) *1525 – Caspar Peucer, German physician and scholar (d. 1602) *1561 – Thomas Fincke, Danish mathematician and physicist (d. 1656) *1587 – Gaspar de Guzmán, Count-Duke of Olivares (d. 1645) *1595 – Claude Favre de Vaugelas, French educator and courtier (d. 1650) *1617 – Christoffer Gabel, Danish politician (d. 1673) *1655 – Eleonor Magdalene of Neuburg (d. 1720) *1670 – Alexander Gordon, Scottish-Russian general (d. 1752) *1673 – James Brydges, 1st Duke of Chandos, English academic and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Radnorshire (d. 1744) *1695 – Giuseppe Sammartini, Italian oboe player and composer (d. 1750) *1702 – José de Nebra, Spanish composer (d. 1768) *1714 – Percivall Pott, English surgeon (d. 1788) *1766 – Mihály Fazekas, Hungarian author (d. 1828) *1785 – Andreas Moustoxydis, Greek historian and philologist (d. 1860) *1793 – James Madison Porter, American lawyer and politician, 18th United States Secretary of War (d. 1862) *1795 – Anselme Payen, French chemist and academic (d. 1871) *1799 – Jedediah Smith, American hunter, explorer, and author (d. 1831) *1803 – Henri Herz, Austrian pianist and composer (d. 1888) *1807 – Joseph Petzval, German-Hungarian mathematician and physicist (d. 1891) *1808 – Joseph Pitty Couthouy, American oncologist and paleontologist (d. 1864) *1811 – Charles Sumner, American lawyer and politician (d. 1874) *1812 – Melchora Aquino, Filipino activist (d. 1919) *1819 – Baldassare Verazzi, Italian painter (d. 1886) *1822 – Heinrich Schliemann, German archaeologist and businessman (d. 1890) *1832 – Gustave Doré, French painter and sculptor (d. 1883) *1836 – Ludwig Schüler, German politician, Mayor of Marburg (d. 1930) *1838 – Max Bruch, German composer and conductor (d. 1920) *1842 – Clarence King, American geologist, mountaineer, and critic (d. 1901) *1848 – Hristo Botev, Bulgarian poet and journalist (d. 1876) *1850 – Eduard Bernstein, German theorist and politician (d. 1932) *1850 – Franz Xaver Scharwenka, Polish-German pianist and composer (d. 1924) *1856 – Giuseppe Martucci, Italian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1909) *1857 – Hugh Mahon, Irish-Australian publisher and politician; 10th Australian Minister for Foreign Affairs (d. 1931) *1857 – William Russell, American lawyer and politician; 37th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1896) *1859 – Samuel Alexander, Australian-English philosopher and academic (d. 1938) *1861 – Victor Horta, Belgian architect, designed Hôtel van Eetvelde (d. 1947) *1861 – George Lloyd, English-Canadian bishop and theologian (d. 1940) *1861 – János Zsupánek, Slovene-Hungarian author and poet (d. 1951) *1866 – Dante Cappelli, Italian actor (d. 1948) *1868 – Ștefan Luchian, Romanian painter (d. 1917) *1868 – Vittorio Monti, Italian violinist, composer, and conductor (d. 1922) *1870 – Gustav Bauer, German politician, 11th Chancellor of Germany (d. 1944) *1872 – Alexander Scriabin, Russian pianist and composer (d. 1915) *1874 – Fred Niblo, American actor, director, and producer (d. 1948) *1878 – Adeline Genée, Danish-English ballerina (d. 1970) *1878 – Carl Sandburg, American poet and historian (d. 1967) *1880 – Tom Mix, American actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 1940) *1881 – Ion Minulescu, Romanian poet and writer (d. 1944) *1882 – Aleksandra Ekster, Polish-French painter and set designer (d. 1949) *1882 – Fan S. Noli, Albanian-American bishop and politician; 14th Prime Minister of Albania (d. 1965) *1882 – Sam Rayburn, American lawyer and politician; 48th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (d. 1961) *1883 – Kahlil Gibran, Lebanese-American poet, painter, and philosopher (d. 1931) *1883 – Frank Haller, American boxer (d. 1939) *1896 – Péter Veres, Hungarian politician; Minister of Defense of Hungary (d. 1970) *1898 – James Fitzmaurice, Irish soldier and pilot (d. 1965) *1898 – Charles E. Pont, American minister and painter (d. 1971) *1899 – Phyllis Haver, American actress (d. 1960) *1899 – Heinrich Nordhoff, German engineer (d. 1968) *1900 – Maria of Yugoslavia (d. 1961) *1902 – Helmut Poppendick, German physician (d. 1994) *1903 – Maurice Abravanel, Greek-American pianist and conductor (d. 1993) *1903 – Francis L. Sullivan, English-American actor (d. 1956) *1905 – Idris Davies, Welsh poet and author (d. 1953) *1907 – David Fleay, Australian ornithologist and zoologist (d. 1993) *1908 – Menachem Avidom, Hungarian-Israeli composer (d. 1995) *1910 – G. N. Balasubramaniam, Indian singer-songwriter (d. 1965) *1910 – Wright Morris, American author and photographer (d. 1998) *1910 – Yiannis Papaioannou, Greek composer and educator (d. 1989) *1912 – Jacques Ellul, French philosopher and critic (d. 1994) *1912 – Danny Thomas, American actor and producer (d. 1991) *1913 – Edward Gierek, Polish politician (d. 2001) *1913 – Loretta Young, American actress (d. 2000) *1914 – Godfrey Edward Arnold, Austrian-American physician and academic (d. 1989) *1915 – Ibolya Csák, Hungarian high jumper and gymnast (d. 2006) *1915 – Don Edwards, American soldier, lawyer, and politician *1915 – John C. Lilly, American psychoanalyst, physician, and philosopher (d. 2001) *1915 – Liisi Oterma, Finnish astronomer (d. 2001) *1915 – Alan Watts, English-American philosopher and author (d. 1973) *1916 – Eugene Thomas Maleska, American journalist (d. 1993) *1916 – Vincent Serventy, Australian ornithologist and author (d. 2007) *1917 – Koo Chen-fu, Taiwanese businessman and diplomat (d. 2005) *1919 – Roy Cochran, American hurdler and sprinter (d. 1981) *1920 – John Maynard Smith, English biologist and geneticist (d. 2004) *1920 – Doris Stokes, English psychic (d. 1987) *1920 – Early Wynn, American baseball player, coach, and sportscaster (d. 1999) *1921 – Marianne Grunberg-Manago, Russian-French biochemist and academic (d. 2013) *1921 – Cary Middlecoff, American golfer and sportscaster (d. 1998) *1923 – Vladimir Kazantsev, Russian runner (d. 2007) *1923 – Norman Kirk, New Zealand engineer and politician, 29th Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1974) *1923 – Jacobo Timerman, Argentinian journalist and author (d. 1999) *1924 – Earl Scruggs, American banjo player (Flatt and Scruggs) (d. 2012) *1925 – John DeLorean, American engineer and businessman, founded the DeLorean Motor Company (d. 2005) *1926 – Ralph Branca, American baseball player *1926 – Pat Flaherty, American race car driver (d. 2002) *1926 – Kid Gavilán, Cuban-American boxer (d. 2003) *1926 – Mickey Hargitay, Hungarian-American actor and bodybuilder (d. 2006) *1926 – Günter Rössler, German photographer and journalist (d. 2012) *1927 – Jesse Leonard Steinfeld, American physician and academic, 11th Surgeon General of the United States (d. 2014) *1928 – Capucine, French actress and model (d. 1990) *1928 – George H. Ross, American lawyer and businessman *1929 – Anne Rogers Clark, American dog breeder and trainer (d. 2006) *1929 – Babrak Karmal, Afghan politician (d. 1996) *1930 – W. Wallace Cleland, American biochemist and educator (d. 2013) *1930 – Vic Tayback, American actor (d. 1990) *1931 – E. L. Doctorow, American author, playwright, and academic (d. 2015) *1931 – Juan Goytisolo, Spanish poet and author *1931 – P. J. Kavanagh, English poet and author *1931 – Dickie Moore, Canadian ice hockey player *1932 – Stuart A. Rice, American chemist and academic *1933 – Leszek Drogosz, Polish boxer and actor (d. 2012) *1933 – Oleg Grigoryevich Makarov, Russian engineer and astronaut (d. 2003) *1933 – Ian McColl, Baron McColl of Dulwich, English surgeon and academic *1933 – Emil Steinberger, Swiss actor, director, and screenwriter *1933 – Fred L. Turner, American businessman (d. 2013) *1934 – Harry M. Miller, Australian publicist *1934 – Sylvia Syms, English actress *1934 – John Wieners, American poet and actor (d. 2002) *1935 – Queen Margarita of Bulgaria *1935 – Joseph Rotman, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (d. 2015) *1935 – Nino Tempo, American singer and actor *1936 – Rubén Amaro, Sr., Mexican baseball player and scout *1936 – Darlene Hard, American tennis player and coach *1936 – Julio María Sanguinetti, Uruguayan journalist, lawyer, and politician; 29th Constitutional President of Uruguay *1936 – Nida Blanca, Filipino actress (d. 2001) *1937 – Paolo Conte, Italian singer-songwriter and pianist *1937 – Ludvík Daněk, Czech discus thrower (d. 1998) *1937 – Lou Holtz, American football player, coach, and sportscaster *1937 – Doris Troy, American singer-songwriter (d. 2004) *1938 – Adriano Celentano, Italian singer-songwriter, actor, and director *1938 – Adrienne Clarke, Australian botanist and academic *1938 – Mario Rodríguez Cobos, Argentinian philosopher and author (d. 2010) *1938 – William E. Connolly, American political scientist, theorist, and academic *1939 – Georgios Babiniotis, Greek linguist and philologist *1939 – Murray Rose, Australian swimmer and sportscaster (d. 2012) *1940 – Penny Lernoux, American journalist and author (d. 1989) *1940 – Van McCoy, American singer-songwriter and producer (d. 1979) *1943 – Hak Ja Han, Korean wife of Sun Myung Moon *1943 – Terry Venables, English footballer and manager *1944 – Bonnie Franklin, American actress and singer (d. 2013) *1944 – Rolf M. Zinkernagel, Swiss immunologist and academic; Nobel Prize laureate *1945 – Allen Appel, American author, illustrator, and photographer *1945 – Barry John, Welsh rugby player *1945 – Barry Lopez, American environmentalist and author *1946 – Syd Barrett, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2006) *1947 – Sandy Denny, English singer-songwriter (d. 1978) *1947 – Ian Millar, Canadian horse rider *1948 – Guy Gardner, American colonel and astronaut *1949 – Mike Boit, Kenyan runner and academic *1949 – Carolyn D. Wright, American poet and academic *1950 – Louis Freeh, American lawyer and jurist; 10th Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation *1951 – Don Gullett, American baseball player and coach *1951 – Kim Wilson, American singer-songwriter and harmonica player *1952 – Frank Sivero, Italian-American actor *1952 – Moondog Spot, American wrestler (d. 2003) *1953 – Malcolm Young, Scottish-Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1953 – Jon Eberson, Norwegian guitarist and orchestra leader (Jazzpunkensemblet) *1954 – Yuji Horii, Japanese video game designer, created Dragon Quest *1954 – Anthony Minghella, English director and screenwriter (d. 2008) *1954 – Karen Moras, Australian swimmer and coach *1954 – Trudie Styler, English actress and producer *1955 – Ajayi Agbebaku, Nigerian triple jumper *1955 – Rowan Atkinson, English actor, producer, and screenwriter *1955 – Richard Corbett, English politician *1955 – Alex Forsyth, American ice hockey player *1955 – Susan B. Horwitz, American computer scientist and academic (d. 2014) *1956 – Angus Deayton, English actor and screenwriter *1956 – Elizabeth Strout, American author and academic *1956 – Justin Welby, English archbishop *1956 – Clive Woodward, English rugby player and coach *1957 – Michael Foale, English-American astrophysicist and astronaut *1957 – Nancy Lopez, American golfer and sportscaster *1958 – Themos Anastasiadis, Greek journalist and economist *1958 – Scott Bryce, American actor, director, and producer *1958 – Margus Hanson, Estonian politician, 23rd Estonian Minister of Defence *1959 – Kapil Dev, Indian cricketer and coach *1959 – Kathy Sledge, American singer (Sister Sledge) *1960 – Paul Azinger, American golfer and sportscaster *1960 – Kari Jalonen, Finnish ice hockey player and coach *1960 – Nigella Lawson, English chef and author *1960 – Howie Long, American football player and actor *1961 – Georges Jobé, Belgian motocross racer (d. 2012) *1962 – Michael Houser, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Widespread Panic and Brute) (d. 2002) *1962 – Kevin Rosier, American mixed martial artist and boxer (d. 2015) *1962 – Vangelis Vlachos, Greek footballer and manager *1963 – Norm Charlton, American baseball player and coach *1963 – Tony Halme, Finnish wrestler, actor, and politician (d. 2010) *1963 – Paul Kipkoech, Kenyan runner (d. 1995) *1963 – Tina Landon, Mexican-American dancer and choreographer *1963 – Ian Lavery, English miner and politician *1964 – Konnan, Cuban-American wrestler and sportscaster *1964 – Yuri, Mexican singer and actress *1964 – Denise Borino-Quinn, American actress (d. 2010) *1964 – Charles Haley, American football player and coach *1964 – Henry Maske, German boxer and actor *1964 – Jacqueline Moore, American wrestler and manager *1964 – Richard Nerurkar, English runner *1964 – Mark O'Toole, English bass player *1964 – Rafael Vidal, Venezuelan swimmer and sportscaster (d. 2005) *1965 – Muhammed al-Ahari, American author and scholar *1965 – Bjørn Lomborg, Danish author and academic *1965 – Murray McLachlan, British concert pianist *1965 – Christine Wachtel, German runner *1966 – Ipče Ahmedovski, Macedonian singer (d. 1994) *1966 – Fernando Carrillo, Venezuelan actor *1966 – Sharon Cuneta, Filipino singer and actress *1966 – A. R. Rahman, Indian singer-songwriter and producer *1967 – Kim Atienza, Filipino host *1968 – John Singleton, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1969 – Norman Reedus, American model and actor *1970 – José Carabalí, Venezuelan runner *1970 – Julie Chen, American journalist and producer *1970 – Gabrielle Reece, American volleyball player, sportscaster, and actress *1971 – Karin Slaughter, American author *1971 – Irwin Thomas, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist *1972 – Nek, Italian singer-songwriter *1973 – Scott Ferguson, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1973 – Vasso Karantasiou, Greek volleyball player *1974 – Daniel Cordone, Argentinian footballer *1974 – Paul Grant, American basketball player and coach *1974 – Shelbee Myne, American pornographic actress *1975 – Yukana, Japanese voice actress and singer *1975 – Nicole DeHuff, American actress (d. 2005) *1975 – James Farrior, American football player *1975 – Jason King, English radio and television host *1976 – Johnny Yong Bosch, American actor and martial artist *1976 – Danny Pintauro, American actor *1976 – Daniel Tynell, Swedish skier *1976 – Lu Yi, Chinese actor and singer *1976 – Richard Zedník, Slovak ice hockey player *1977 – Defconn, South Korean singer and television presenter *1977 – Marc Johnson, American skateboarder *1978 – Nikki Einfeld, Canadian soprano *1978 – Casey Fossum, American baseball player *1978 – Bubba Franks, American football player *1978 – Tara Spencer-Nairn, Canadian actress *1979 – Camila Grey, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1980 – Steed Malbranque, French footballer *1980 – Sam Sallon, English singer-songwriter and guitarist *1980 – Apostolia Zoi, Greek singer *1980 – Pascual Romero, American musician and producer *1981 – Mike Jones, American rapper and actor *1981 – Rinko Kikuchi, Japanese actress and director *1981 – Jérémie Renier, Belgian-French actor *1981 – Asante Samuel, American football player *1982 – Gilbert Arenas, American basketball player *1982 – Brian Bass, American baseball player *1982 – Tiffany Pollard, American actress *1982 – Eddie Redmayne, English actor and singer *1983 – Adam Burish, American ice hockey player *1983 – Mithra Jin, South Korean rapper (Epik High) *1983 – Natali Thanou, Serbian-Greek model and singer *1984 – Kate McKinnon, American actress *1985 – Ben Haenow, English singer *1985 – Inge Vermeulen, Brazilian-Dutch field hockey player (d. 2015) *1986 – Paul McShane, Irish footballer *1986 – Petter Northug, Norwegian skier *1986 – Irina Shayk, Russian-American model and actress *1986 – Benjamin Simm, German rugby player *1986 – Mike Teel, American football player *1986 – Alex Turner, English singer-songwriter and guitarist *1987 – Gemma Gibbons, English-Scottish martial artist *1987 – Bongani Khumalo, South African footballer *1987 – Zhang Lin, Chinese swimmer *1988 – Mikael Daez, Filipino model and actor *1989 – Andy Carroll, English footballer *1989 – James Durbin, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1989 – Max Pirkis, English actor and producer *1989 – Arisa Sugi, Japanese actress *1993 – Lil Reese, American rapper *1994 – Jameis Winston, American football player *1996 – Kishan Shrikanth, Indian actor and director *1998 – Yuuka Yano, Japanese actress Deaths *429 – Honoratus, French archbishop and saint (b. 350) *664 – 'Amr ibn al-'As, Arabian general and politician, Governor of Egypt (b. 583) *786 – Abo of Tiflis, Iraqi martyr and saint (b. 756) *884 – Hasan ibn Zayd, Tabaristan ruler *1088 – Berengar of Tours, French scholar and theologian (b. 999) *1275 – Raymond of Penyafort, Catalan archbishop and saint (b. 1175) *1387 – Peter IV of Aragon (b. 1319) *1481 – Ahmed Khan bin Küchük, Mongolian ruler *1537 – Alessandro de' Medici, Duke of Florence (b. 1510) *1537 – Baldassare Peruzzi, Italian architect and painter, designed the Palazzo Massimo alle Colonne (b. 1481) *1616 – Philip Henslowe, English businessman (b. 1550) *1646 – Elias Holl, German architect, designed the Augsburg Town Hall (b. 1573) *1689 – Seth Ward, English bishop, mathematician, and astronomer (b. 1617) *1693 – Mehmed IV, Ottoman sultan (b. 1642) *1711 – Philips van Almonde, Dutch admiral (b. 1646) *1718 – Giovanni Vincenzo Gravina, Italian lawyer and jurist (b. 1664) *1725 – Chikamatsu Monzaemon, Japanese playwright (b. 1653) *1731 – Étienne François Geoffroy, French physician and chemist (b. 1672) *1734 – John Dennis, English playwright and critic (b. 1657) *1813 – Louis Baraguey d'Hilliers, French general (b. 1764) *1829 – Josef Dobrovský, Czech philologist and historian (b. 1753) *1831 – Rodolphe Kreutzer, French violinist, composer, and conductor (b. 1766) *1840 – Frances Burney, English author and playwright (b. 1752) *1847 – Tyagaraja, Indian composer (b. 1767) *1852 – Louis Braille, French educator, invented braille (b. 1809) *1855 – Giacomo Beltrami, Italian jurist, explorer, and author (b. 1779) *1882 – Richard Henry Dana, Jr., American lawyer and politician (b. 1815) *1884 – Gregor Mendel, Czech geneticist and botanist (b. 1822) *1885 – Bharatendu Harishchandra, Indian author, poet, and playwright (b. 1850) *1885 – Peter Christen Asbjørnsen, Norwegian author and scholar (b. 1812) *1896 – Thomas W. Knox, American journalist and author (b. 1835) *1905 – George Van Cleaf, American water polo player (b. 1880) *1913 – Frederick Hitch, English soldier, Victoria Cross recipient (b. 1856) *1918 – Georg Cantor, German mathematician and philosopher (b. 1845) *1919 – Max Heindel, Danish-American astrologer and mystic (b. 1865) *1919 – Theodore Roosevelt, American colonel and politician, 26th President of the United States (b. 1858) *1921 – Devil Anse Hatfield, American guerrilla leader (b. 1839) *1922 – Jakob Rosanes, Ukrainian-German mathematician and chess player (b. 1842) *1928 – Alvin Kraenzlein, American hurdler and long jumper (b. 1876) *1933 – Vladimir de Pachmann, Ukrainian-German pianist (b. 1848) *1934 – Herbert Chapman, English footballer and manager (b. 1878) *1937 – André Bessette, Canadian saint (b. 1845) *1941 – Charley O'Leary, American baseball player and coach (b. 1882) *1942 – Emma Calvé, French soprano (b. 1858) *1942 – Henri de Baillet-Latour, Belgian 3rd President of the International Olympic Committee (b. 1876) *1944 – Ida Tarbell, American journalist, author, and educator (b. 1857) *1944 – Jacques Rosenbaum, Estonian-German architect (b. 1878) *1945 – Edith Frank, German-Dutch mother of Anne Frank (b. 1900) *1945 – Vladimir Vernadsky, Russian mineralogist and chemist (b. 1863) *1949 – Victor Fleming, American director, producer, and cinematographer (b. 1883) *1952 – Sofoklis Dousmanis, Greek admiral (b. 1868) *1966 – Jean Lurçat, French painter (b. 1892) *1972 – Chen Yi, Chinese general and politician, 2nd Foreign Minister of the People's Republic of China (b. 1901) *1974 – David Alfaro Siqueiros, Mexican painter (b. 1896) *1978 – Burt Munro, New Zealand motorcycle racer (b. 1899) *1980 – Georgeanna Tillman, American singer (The Marvelettes) (b. 1944) *1980 – Raymond Mays, English race car driver (b. 1899) *1981 – A. J. Cronin, Scottish physician and author (b. 1896) *1984 – Ernest Laszlo, Hungarian-American cinematographer (b. 1898) *1990 – Ian Charleson, Scottish actor (b. 1949) *1990 – Pavel Cherenkov, Russian physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1904) *1991 – Ahmed Adnan Saygun, Turkish composer and musicologist (b. 1907) *1993 – Dizzy Gillespie, American singer-songwriter and trumpet player (b. 1917) *1993 – Richard Mortensen, Danish painter and educator (b. 1910) *1993 – Rudolf Nureyev, Russian-French dancer and choreographer (b. 1938) *1994 – Virginia Clinton Kelley, American nurse, mother of Bill Clinton (b. 1923) *1995 – Joe Slovo, Lithuanian-South African politician (b. 1926) *1997 – Catherine Scorsese, American actress (b. 1912) *1999 – Michel Petrucciani, French-American pianist (b. 1962) *2000 – Don Martin, American cartoonist (b. 1931) *2003 – Hirini Melbourne, New Zealand singer-songwriter and poet (b. 1949) *2004 – Francesco Scavullo, American photographer (b. 1921) *2004 – Pierre Charles, Dominican politician, 5th Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1954) *2005 – Lois Hole, Canadian academic and politician, 15th Lieutenant Governor of Alberta (b. 1929) *2005 – Louis Robichaud, Canadian lawyer and politician, 25th Premier of New Brunswick (b. 1925) *2006 – Hugh Thompson, Jr., American soldier and pilot (b. 1943) *2006 – Lou Rawls, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (b. 1933) *2007 – Mario Danelo, American football player (b. 1985) *2007 – Roberta Wohlstetter, American political scientist, historian, and academic (b. 1912) *2007 – Sneaky Pete Kleinow, American guitarist and songwriter (The Flying Burrito Brothers) (b. 1934) *2008 – P. K. Sethi, Indian surgeon (b. 1927) *2009 – Cheryl Holdridge, American actress (b. 1944) *2009 – John Scott Martin, English actor (b. 1926) *2009 – Maria Dimitriadi, Greek singer (b. 1950) *2009 – Ron Asheton, American guitarist, songwriter, and actor (The Stooges, The New Order, New Race, and Destroy All Monsters) (b. 1948) *2010 – James von Brunn, American murderer (b. 1920) *2011 – Uche Okafor, Nigerian footballer, coach, and sportscaster (b. 1967) *2012 – Bob Holness, South African-English radio and television host (b. 1928) *2012 – John Celardo, American illustrator (b. 1918) *2012 – Roger Boisjoly, American aerodynamicist and engineer (b. 1938) *2012 – Spike Pola, Australian footballer (b. 1914) *2012 – Sybil Plumlee, American police officer and educator (b. 1911) *2012 – Tom Ardolino, American drummer (NRBQ) (b. 1955) *2012 – W. Francis McBeth, American composer (b. 1933) *2013 – Bart Van den Bossche, Flemish singer and actor (b. 1964) *2013 – Cho Sung-min, South Korean baseball player (b. 1973) *2013 – Gerard Helders, Dutch jurist and politician (b. 1905) *2013 – John Ingram, American lawyer and politician (b. 1929) *2013 – Ruth Carter Stevenson, American art collector, founded the Amon Carter Museum of American Art (b. 1923) *2013 – Qazi Hussain Ahmad, Pakistani scholar and politician (b. 1938) *2014 – Bob Bolen, American businessman and politician (b. 1926) *2014 – Julian Rotter, American psychologist and academic (b. 1916) *2014 – Larry D. Mann, Canadian-American actor (b. 1922) *2014 – Marina Ginestà, French soldier and photographer (b. 1919) *2014 – Mónica Spear, Venezuelan model and actress, Miss Venezuela 2004 (b. 1984) *2014 – Nelson Ned, Brazilian singer-songwriter (b. 1947) *2015 – Arthur Jackson, American lieutenant and target shooter (b. 1918) *2015 – Basil John Mason, English meteorologist and academic (b. 1923) *2015 – Buffalo Tiger, American politician (b. 1920) *2015 – Lance Percival, English actor, singer, and screenwriter (b. 1933) *2015 – Thunder Rumble, American race horse (b. 1989) Holidays and observances *Armed Forces Day (Iraq) *Christian Feast Day: **André Bessette (Roman Catholic Church) **Blessed Rita Amada de Jesus **January 6 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Epiphany (Western Christianity) or Theophany (Eastern Christianity), and its related observances: **Befana Day (Italy) **Christmas (Armenian Apostolic Church) **Little Christmas (Ireland) *Pathet Lao Day (Laos) *The beginning of the Carnival period, from Epiphany until Shrove Tuesday. (Roman Catholicism) Category:Days of the year Category:January